JAIL TAG! part 1
by CloseToLight123
Summary: Who knew that a game of Jail Tag can go extreme if its played by the IE and GO casts Go time line collab with StarLikeShadow part two shall be released by StarLikeShadow and all credit goes to Star for using her time to write this and make me post it ENJOY! XD


Shino: ok collab from me and Star and Kagaya

Blaze: what am I invisible?

Shino: no its just that you hardly did anything… oh and we don't own anything except the idea… (drops a brick)

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the school of Raimon and the Raimon players were just about to join practice when…

"Jail Tag?" Tenma asked.

"Yes Jail Tag!" Endou exclaimed.

"What does a game have to do with our training today?" Shindou asked.

"It's to test your speed and reflexes" Kidou answered.

"This is stupid…" Tsurugi muttered.

"Anyway…we took permission from the school head allowing us to use the whole school for this!" Endou exclaimed and everyone looked at each other.

"Whose gonna be 'it'?" Kariya asked.

"That...would be them" Kidou said and a group of people came out, namely; Yukimura, Taiyou, Miyabino, Kishibe (Kidokawa's captain) and Minamisawa.

"No way…we have to out run them?" Hayami asked.

"Not just them…you'll have to out run me, Kidou, Fubuki, Gouenji, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Aphrodi, Sakuma, Fudou and Toramaru but they're late…" Endou told him and the adults came. "Nevermind!" Endou said while the team gulped.

"So all you guys will wear this" Haruna said giving everyone some sort of watch.

"What is this for?" Shindou asked looking at the watch.

"It's a timer and it can make me keep track of where you are…oh and here wear this!" she said giving some pin to the 'its.' "It's a camera so we can see what you guys are seeing!" Haruna said.

"We?" Everyone asked.

"Me, the managers and those who gets captured are to go to the locker room so we can see what's going on with everyone else" Haruna said.

"So now we'll tell you the rules…one, once you get captured someone can break you out only when their being dragged to the jail room AKA the locker room but once they're there you can't get them out…two, you can use anything to get away from the 'its' like your hissatsus, they are allowed we have permission…three, everyone needs to be in groups of 2-3 and most importantly the first five groups to be fully captured has to clean up after practice and the club house for a week!" Endou told them.

"EHH!" Everyone shouted in despair of cleaning the whole club house themselves for a week and like everyone knows, the whole clubhouse is freaking huge!

"Well everyone you have 30 seconds to team up and start running before they start chasing " Haruna said and everyone panicked.

"Let's go Shindou!" Kirino shouted and started running with Shindou next to him.

"Team one Shindou and Kirino…" Haruna recorded.

"You two are coming with me!" Hamano yelled grabbing both Hayami and Kurama while running off.

"Team two Hamano, Hayami and Kurama" Haruna recorded.

"Nishiki let's go!" Kuramada said running with Nishiki.

"Team three Nishiki and Kuramada" Haruna recorded.

"Amagi we better leave!" Sangoku said running off with Amagi behind him.

"Team four Sangoku and Amagi" Haruna recorded

Hikaru didn't say a word and just grabbed Kariya and Shinsuke who was right next to him and ran off, just like Aoyama (who grabbed Ichino), leaving Tenma and Tsurugi alone.

"Team five Aoyama and Ichino, team six Kariya, Shinsuke and Hikaru, and last team, team seven Tenma and Tsurugi" Haruna recorded.

"You three better run now you only have five seconds to run" Taiyou told the three who just stood there cluelessly.

"WHAT? !" The two yelled forgetting they were the only two left. Tsurugi then suddenly grabbed Tenma, making him let out a small "meep" sound and darted off faster than you can say soccer.

"That was fast…well everyone know who they're gonna chase right?" Endou asked and grinned at everyone who nodded.

"Well better go get them…" Kazemaru said and suddenly darted off to where Shindou and Kirino ran to.

"So he still kept that speed all these years…" Endou muttered and started running to where Kazemaru ran off to. Pretty soon everyone went to chase their targets while Haruna and the managers went to the locker room to watch the whole thing with a bucket of popcorn.

* * *

Team 1

"You think they'll find us here?" Kirino asked. The two of them ran to the second floor and hid in their classroom which was thankfully empty.

"I don't know…" Shindou answered. The two of them had decided to hide under the teacher's table which (surprisingly) fit the two of them.

"This is their classroom?" A voice from outside came and the two tensed. The door slid opened and they came in making Shindou and Kirino sweat and suddenly someone looked under the desk and Shindou and Kirino who got surprised hit their head on the top board and they looked at who it was. "Wait you're not our target…" it was Yukimura and Fubuki.

"T-target?" Shindou asked.

"Yukimura if they're not here let's go and look for them somewhere else…" Fubuki said and left the room with Yukimura following him from behind.

Both Shindou and Kirino then came out from under the table watching the door close. "What was that about…?" Kirino asked.

"Well it seems Endou-kantoku forgot to tell us that each people, who are the 'its', have their own targets to chase…" Shindou said.

"I didn't forget I wanted to be unexpected and scare you guys which was successful…"

Both Shindou and Kirino flinched at the voice that was coming from behind them. The two looked at each other and shakily looked behind them and found both Endou and Kazemaru smirking at them.

"N-no way…Endou-kantoku and Kazemaru-san i-is our 'i-i-its'?" Kirino asked.

"Fufufu you thought you can out run us? You need a hundred more years to out run the great Kazemaru Ichirouta" Kazemaru said in a really scary voice and looking large and superior.

Both Shindou and Kirino gulped. They were probably the unluckiest team since they had Kazemaru who would be chasing after them with Endou. Just when Kazemaru and Endou were gonna grab them, Kirino snapped out of his trance and shouted; "**DEEP MIST!**" and a thick layer of mist suddenly covered the whole room.

"I can't see!" Endou complained trying to walk around.

"OW ENDOU YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT GAH!" Kazemaru said and a loud thud was heard.

When the mist finally cleared the two of them was on the floor rubbing back of their heads from losing balance and falling to the ground hitting their heads. They looked up at the direction of where the two used to be and noticed they were gone and the door was opened. "THEY ESCAPED!" The two yelled standing up.

* * *

Team 2

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hayami asked.

"Yeah why?" Hamano asked.

"It's very cramped in here…" Hayami complained.

"Maybe that's cuz we're hiding in a supply closet…" Kurama said angrily. "And why in hell did you bring a soccer ball with you?" he asked Hamano who was holding a soccer ball.

"Protection…" Hamano answered and the door suddenly opened making them all fall down on someone.

"WHA!" Yukimura suddenly yelled as he was squashed by the three.

"Ow" the three said and looked at who they were squishing and looked at Fubuki.

"Well we found you guys!" Fubuki said with a smile and the three panicked and tried to run away when Hayami got captured by Yukimura.

"WAH!" Hayami shrieked.

"Fubuki-senpai I caught him!" Yukimura yelled.

"Good job Yukimura!" Fubuki praised.

"**NAMINORI PIERROT!**" Hamano suddenly shouts and rides on the ball and getting Hayami back and running away together with Kurama. "MUAHAHAHAHA! YOU'LL CATCH ME WHEN I'M DEAD COPPER!" Hamano shouts as he ran.

"Not a bad idea…" Fubuki and Yukimura both thought and ran after them.

* * *

Team 3

"Where do you think they are?" Kuramada asked.

"I don't know…" Nishiki answered and suddenly got tackled from behind by Fudou.

"NISHIKI!" Kuramada suddenly yelled.

"RUN KURAMADA BEFORE THEY CATCH YOU!" Nishiki shouted while being dragged by Fudou.

"Minamisawa I got him!" Fudou shouted and Minamisawa came down from the tree.

"NISHIKI! NO MAN SHALL BE LEFT BEHIND!" Kuramada said and yelled out; "**DASH TRAIN!**" and tackled Fudou and Nishiki was suddenly riding on his shoulder hanging onto him while he darted off out of sight.

"And you lost him…" Minamisawa said as Fudou tried to stand up and recover from the attack.

"Shut up…" was Fudou's answer once he stood up.

* * *

Team 4

"Where are they?" Kishibe asked looking around the place with Aphrodi next to him.

"They should be around here somewhe…-re?" Aphrodi said and looked at a tree where Amagi was obviously hiding behind while Sangoku was hiding behind a bush while his head was sticking out and using those things on your head with a few branches tied to his head. Both Aphrodi and Kishibe just stared at them their left eye twitching. Aphrodi then snapped his hand "Kishibe…" he called.

"Hai Kantoku…" He said and summoned his keshin.

The two who were (apparently) hiding suddenly flinched and started trembling in their hiding place.

"Who in God's name do you think we are mortal?" They asked threateningly both their hairs looked like they were floating in the dark aura while the beast-like keshin between them just added the scariness of their auras.

"W-we surrender!" the two said coming out of their hiding place and bowing in front of them as if asking gods for forgiveness.

The two smirked tying their hands in ropes and bringing them to the locker room but stopped when they saw Endou, Kazemaru, Shindou and Kirino all standing there jaws dropped and bewildered eyes. Aphrodi then went up to Endou and Kazemaru closing their mouths while Kishibe went to Shindou and Kirino closing their mouths and walked past them with a smile. "And that's how the Gods do it…" Aphrodi and Kishibe said flicking their hair back and looking back their still shocked faces. Just when they were gonna walk away, Aphrodi turned back again and looked at Endou and Kazemaru. "By the way your target's gone…" Aphrodi said and they left for the locker room.

Endou and Kazemaru snapped out of it and looked at where Shindou and Kirino should have been and noticed they were gone again. "AAH!" they both shouted and started looking around again.

* * *

Team 5

"Ichino I don't think the library is a good idea…" Aoyama said.

"Well you have a better idea?" Ichino asked and Aoyama just stayed quiet.

"Well it kinda is a good idea… for us anyway…"

Aoyama and Ichino then flinched and looked behind them to find Sakuma and Miyabino grinning at them. "WAH-" they both shouted as they tried to crawl out of their hiding place under one of the tables but was grabbed by their legs before they could move away.

"SHHHH!" everyone in the library hushed the two and the four muttered a "Sumimasen" (excuse us or sorry) and began their shouting and dragging more quietly. Sakuma grabbed Aoyama and put him over his shoulder avoiding his kicks while Miyabino was dragging Ichino by his legs as the two struggled, trying to get free, as they went out the library.

* * *

Team 6

The three first years were actually at the cafeteria of the school which was surprisingly open and was eating some food, after feeling a little hungry from running.

"Do you think we should start going now?" Shinsuke asked.

"Nah…I'm not done yet…" Kariya said and sipping all the soup from his noodles. "Now let's g-" Kariya said but then found Kidou, Hiroto and Midorikawa come inside the cafeteria. "Snap" Kariya said and both Shinsuke and Hikaru looked at where Kariya was looking at and started panicking.

"There they are!" Midorikawa shouted pointing at Kariya and the others.

Kariya started panicking until he grabbed Hikaru's melon bread and threw it at them. "FOOD FIGHT!" he shouted and all the students currently there began throwing their foods at each other.

"What the- KARIYA!" Midorikawa shouted dodging some food and grabbing a tray to protect him as the other two also grabbed a tray and started protecting themselves from the foods which were flung to them.

While that was going on the three first years went out the cafeteria and managed to escape the three 'its' and not getting food on them. "SUCCESS!" The three shouted and made a run for it while just when they left the three 'its' came out not getting any food on them miraculously.

"Gr…Kariya…" The three growled while Kidou adjusted his goggles, Midorikawa fixing his hair and Hiroto putting his glasses up and they started running after the three.

* * *

Team 7

In the old soccer club room the two boys were hiding. Both panted for air after running too much.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you…" Tsurugi muttered.

"You say something Tsurugi?" Tenma asked.

"No nothing…" Tsurugi told him.

"Well what should we do?" Tenma asked.

"Stay quiet for starters…" Tsurugi told Tenma and the whole place was quiet until.

"Where could they be?" A voice from outside came.

"Relax Taiyou we'll find them…" another voice said and it came closer and closer to the door.

Finally the door opened and revealed Gouenji, Toramaru and Taiyou.

"Ah! TENMA AND TSURUGI MIIKE!" Taiyou said and the two froze.

"So this is where you guys were…" Gouenji said and smirked.

Both Tenma and Tsurugi gulped thinking they were done for until Tsurugi found a ball. He first glanced at them and then kicked the ball at them making them back away to avoid getting hit by the ball allowing them to get pass. But just when Tsurugi came out Toramaru grabbed his leg making him fall face first.

"T-Tsurugi!" Tenma shouted at Tsurugi who was struggling to get free and trying to kick Toramaru on the face just to get free.

"LET GO!" he yelled still trying to kick Toramaru on the face and struggling.

"Got him!" Toramaru shouted standing up holding his arm but then noticed something.

"**SPRIAL DRAW!**" Tenma shouted running towards the three and managed to get Tsurugi free and getting pass the three.

"Thanks Matsukaze" Tsurugi thanked as they all started running again.

Now that in this game of jail tag has turned extreme with the Raimon players and so far team 4 and 5 are gone who are the other three teams to be jailed next?

Stay tuned!

* * *

Star: that went well…

Kagaya: Yup so which teams would be captured? Try guessing! And the first person who guesses right gets to request a story either one-shot or a multi-chaptered story from Shino while the second winner gets to request a one-shot! (gets hit by a brick) *looks up* OW!

Star: review guys XD and hope you guys can find out who got captured and who doesn't!


End file.
